Unshaken
by ma-chan-chan
Summary: Ban and Himiko are stuck on a mission to retrieve a ring for their client. On there way there, they are bound to discover some things...


**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Well, I hope it would be…-evil smile-

**(A/N:)** Uhmm…well, this is dedicated to Psychosonix and to my "ever loving" sisters…

* * *

It was 15 minutes to three. The door of the Honky Tonk closed softly. People were talking quietly, whispering to each other. A certain brunette was missing from the group, and so was the green-haired transporter.

"Gomen." Ren greeted softly taking a seat next to Kadzuki.

Kadzuki simply nodded. "Are you sure about this HEVN -san?"

"Yeah, I don't like Ban-chan getting mad at me." Ginji muttered as he immediately transformed into Chibi- Ginji.

"Well, of course I'm sure." HEVN placed her hands on the table, staring at them. "If you're not joining, don't blurt out the scheme anyway."

"If it upsets the snake bastard, well…" Shido started to think.

"That's not very nice Shido-kun," Madoka spoke softly, "Our purpose is to bring them together, not to upset Ban-san."

Natsumi arrived, holding a tray of pizza and cups of coffee. "Madoka-chan is right. We have to take the matter into our own hands, you know."

"So. Are you joining or not? It's your choice," HEVN folded her arms over her chest.

"If Kadzuki's on, I'm on," Jubei stated in a matter-of-factly manner.

"I'm joining." Ren answered silently.

"Well, I'll be part of it." Kadzuki said, looking at Ren through the corner of his eye. She grew up so much since he left Mujenyou.

"Shido, Emishi?"

"I think it would be impossible to move the snake bastard's heart." Shido was suddenly serious. " If he had one..."

"Yeah…Especially Himiko... We all know about her brother, right?" Emishi said, looking at the group.

Everybody was quiet for a while, collecting their thoughts.

"Love knows no boundaries."

"Wow, Kadzuki-chan! I didn't know you knew poetry!" Chibi Ginji danced on Kadzuki's lap.

"We don't even know if there is something between them."

Kadzuki sighed. Emishi seemed to be thinking of something, while Madoka, HEVN and Natsumi talked silently.

Jubei thought of an idea. "Oi! Do you want to put a bet on it?"

"That sounds fun!" HEVN and Natsumi glanced at each other, and then turned to Madoka for the confirmation. Madoka nodded.

"Great!" Natsumi smiled.

"Sounds good." Madoka thought for a while. "Treat us anything we want here after three days if we win the bet!"

"Yeah! Same with us if we beat you!"

"You have a deal," HEVN said as she stood up.

"You said that. Anything, right, HEVN-san?" Emishi began to have a peculiar look in his eyes.

"If you don't take that perverted look in your eyes, lame joker, I'll slap you to kingdom come!"

Emishi wisely chose to shut up.

Ren and Kadzuki began to chat, Shido sipped his coffee, while Madoka and Jubei sat quietly in the corner.

"Say, HEVN, why didn't you invite Dr. Jackal?" Ginji asked, as he stopped playing with Natsumi for a while.

"Nani? And have a killing machine here in a tuxedo?" HEVN spat. "No way!"

"My, My. What a rude description of me, Miss Mediator…" a chilly voice was heard amidst the noisy crowd sitting at the table.

Everyone froze.

They turned to look at the doctor, including HEVN who sweatdropped and slowly turned around and Ginji, who cringed and transformed to chibi Ginji at the sound of his creepy voice. Where did he come from?

"I shall remember that," With that, he gave them an eerie smile and left.

Tsk. Tsk. Poor HEVN.

"HEVN, you okay?" Natsumi asked as she waved her hand in front of HEVN's eyes until she came back to life.

"H-hai...I think so." She shivered slightly. "So, just come here again at 5. Act normal… and wisely." She eyed Emishi and Shido, who were smiling wickedly.

"Sure thing, HEVN-san," Ren answered happily.

"I'm kind of hungry. Do you want to eat with me?" Kadzuki asked Ren.

"Yeah, sure!" Ren went red while Kadzuki took her a hand and started for the door, with Jubei following close behind them. Ginji was off to find Ban as Natsumi was back to her chores while Madoka, Shido and Emishi went to Madoka's mansion.

* * *

"Nani?" Ban roared as he pounded on the table, the cups on it shaking. Himiko was calm, though the expression on her face looked as if someone told her she was pregnant. Shido was having a hard time concealing the smile forming in his lips while Emishi was resisting the urge to roll at the floor and, of course, laugh. Kadzuki was trying hard to put a straight face while Ginji snickered a little too obviously. Ren and Madoka were the best actresses. Natsumi was trying to soothe Ban while HEVN was talking to a green haired statue once known as Himiko.

"Why can't I go with Ginji! And monkey boy, what's so funny?" Ban's cobalt blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"Err… I think I'm sick Ban-chan…" Ginji faked a cough, a delirious smile curving in his lips.

"You think? You don't look sick to me…" Ban said suspiciously. He slapped Ginji in his head, and yelled, "BAKA!"

They are all smiling, Ban thought, well, except for Himiko and Pore… Dammit!

"Well, anyway, you're going to retrieve a ring… in two days. Here's the address of the owner." HEVN said as she gave the paper to the now revived Himiko. "The owner has a restaurant," she said, ignoring Ban's glare.

"Who says I accept the job!" Ban snapped

"How much do we get?" Himiko inquired.

"Lemme see… 5 million yen for each of you… It's actually a diamond ring, you know."

Ban's mouth seemed to water at the mention of the words "each and "million."

He thought for awhile. 5 million yen. Might as well accept it.

"Hey Joker. Sure you have a date?" Ban hopelessly asked. "Monkey, you have a concert to go? Madoka? Threadspool, you're going out with Ren?"

Nod. Nod. More nods. Not a single shake of the head.

"Ginji, you sure you're sick?"

Another nod.

"Erm… how about you Natsumi?"

"Are you out of your gourd!" HEVN shot Ban the most evil glare she could muster.

Silence.

"I accept." Himiko quietly answered.

"Hey! Chotto matte! You're not a getbacker!" Ban quipped.

"You still need a transporter, Ban!" HEVN snapped.

He slowly turned to chibi Ban as he turned to all his "so called friends" who were obviously planning something.

_5 million yen._

He sighed in defeat. "Fine. Job accepted." For once, he didn't say his customary line.

"The place is far, so we'll have to leave early. We'll meet here at 6 am. Do you get that?" Himiko said, looking at the piece of paper HEVN gave her.

"Hai, hai…" Poof! He transformed back to his human form. "Let's go home Ginji." Ban dragged Ginji to the door who was complaining that he still need to play with Natsumi. Himiko was on her way to the door.

SLAM. BROOM. BROOM.

"Yes!" HEVN shouted.

"Well, I just hope it's going to work out." Natsumi sighed.

* * *

Hell yeah!

To be continued 

(A/N:) Comments badly needed.


End file.
